Bajo el Cielo Azul
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: "¿Quien eres?" "Nadie importante" "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo?" "...Gracias, por estar aquí, conmigo." ¿Cuánto puedes sacrificar por la persona que amas? One-shot


Hola! Soy goku! Na mentira… Soy la empleada (socia) de Adri!

K-on no me pertenece! Tampoco este fic! (De hecho le pertenece a Adrena) Todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores yo me limité a traducir cosa que también es trabajosa!

_Bueno, no vayan a decir que tengo personalidad múltiple, les dije que estaba trabajando en conjunto. Disfruten su lectura._

_

* * *

_

**Bajo el Cielo Azul**

**

* * *

**

"_Por favor. Haré lo que sea. Sálvala, por favor."_

"_¿Lo que sea? ¿Sabes el precio, no? Esto rara vez se hace __– es sólo la intensidad de tu súplica lo que me ha traído aquí. Por lo tanto, sabes lo que necesitas hacer a cambio de tu petición."_

"_Lo sé. Y está bien. Mientras puedas salvarla, haré lo que sea."_

"_Entonces, será hecho."_

* * *

"¡Nos vemos mañana chicas!"

"¡Nos vemos Ricchan!" "Hasta mañana Ritsu-senpai" "Adiós Ricchan"

Ritsu Tainaka mostró a sus amigas una gran sonrisa. No tenía ninguna razón en particular para sentirse tan optimista, simplemente disfrutaba de la vida. Cada día era divertido, nada de que quejarse; bromeando con sus amigas, saltándose las clases, olvidando la tarea y metiéndose en problemas – una vida genial.

Tenía grandes amigas, una gran familia, y recientemente había sido aceptada en su primera opción para la universidad. Todo iba grandioso para ella.

Claro, se sentía como si algo le estuviera faltando, especialmente cuando estaba sola, pero simplemente lo ignoraba, tal como era su personalidad. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, siempre estaba divirtiéndose al menos con un amigo.

Realmente no le gustaba esa sensación, a veces era algo persistente. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, esa peculiar sensación recorría su estómago, haciendo que se preguntara algo que no podía responderse.

Quería entender el problema, pero era imposible para ella – después de todo, acababa de despertar de un coma de dos meses. Afortunadamente, había ocurrido durante el verano, por lo que seguía al día en los asuntos de la escuela. Pero, desafortunadamente, había sufrido pérdida de memoria, una del tipo selectiva. Seguía recordando bien a sus amigos y familia, pero no podía recordar su infancia.

Y por alguna razón, no tenía fotos de ella misma. Ritsu había interrogado amigos y familia acerca de eso, por supuesto, pero se las arreglaban para zafarse de ella, diciendo que las fotos debían estar en otro lugar o algo. O sólo mencionaban lo felices que estaban de que haya despertado y recuperado rápidamente.

Después de eso, Ritsu dejó de insistir en el tema. Lo que decían era verdad – seguía viva, después de un, aparentemente, fatal accidente, entonces ¿Por qué se molestaba por algo tan trivial como unas fotos? Estaba destinada a recuperar sus recuerdos en el futuro, entonces ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse ahora?

_Aún as__í__, me gustaría saberlo lo más pronto posible,_ Ritsu frunció el seño, pasando su mano a través de sus largos mechones, _¡No sería yo si me rindo! Cada vez que me miro al espejo... hmm, ¿tal vez tiene que ver con mi apariencia?_

Cuando llegó a casa, inmediatamente fue al piso de arriba, quería experimentar.

Modeló su cabello con gel; lo ató en una cola de caballo e incluso trenzas; se puso una diadema para el cabello.

Nada.

Bueno, no nada. Se sentía realmente incómoda con el último cambio de imagen. Se sentía mejor cuando su frente estaba cubierta y sus ojos eran escondidos parcialmente por sus largos mechones.

Siempre había un irracional temor cada vez que veía sus propios ojos, como si no quisiera ver el tipo de emociones que se reflejan en esos turbulentos orbes.

Extraño. Recordaba una vaga voz diciéndole cuan claros y hermosos eran sus ojos.

_Bueno, son bonitos supongo. Pero definitivamente no son claros. ¿Tal vez son mis recuerdos? ¿Entonces de dónde saqué eso? _Ritsu se entretuvo con varias ideas, casi todas ridículas.

Así era ella, se distraía tratando de recordar cosas.

* * *

"Phew, vaya que hace frió."

Ritsu sopló aire dentro de sus manos, regañándose a si misma por olvidar los guantes mientras que de alguna manera había recordado llevar una bufanda.

Ya que había una construcción en su usual camino a casa, Ritsu decidió tomar un desvió a través de la ruta del parque.

_No he estado aquí en un tiempo_ – Ritsu parpadeó. _¿De donde salió eso? Oh, bueno. Debo apurarme. La nieve está empeorando..._

Ritsu parpadeó de nuevo, tratando de asegurarse que no estaba imaginando cosas. Su atención fue completamente tomada por una solitaria figura apoyada en la base de un marchito árbol de sakura.

_¿Pero qué esta haciendo ah__í__ sola en el vació patio de juegos? _Ritsu miró incrédula a la chica de pelo negro. _¿Estará esperando a alguien? ¡Pero con este clima!_

Juzgando por la nieve acumulada alrededor de los pies de la chica, debió haber estado allí por un buen tiempo. _Pensé que era una baka por olvidar mis guantes __– esta chica es peor aún, ¡vistiendo un vestido blanco hecho de material ligero ¡Debe estarse congelado…oh, y miren, sus ojos están cerrados. ¿Quién demonios tomaría una siesta aquí con este tiempo?_

Ritsu no se dio cuenta de su anormal preocupación por esa completa extraña. Rápidamente camino hacia la chica.

Al realizar una cercana inspección, un pensamiento aleatorio cruzó por la mente de Ritsu. _Es muy bonita… su cabello luce tan suave y tan sedoso. ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios?_ Estaba agradecida de que los ojos de la chica siguieran cerrados; sería embarazoso que su sonrojo fuera visto.

_¡Realmente no pudo haberse quedado dormida de pie! Y mis pasos también son muy fuertes._ Ritsu, apropósito, hizo crujir la nieve debajo de sus pies, sin querer asustar a la chica.

Finalmente, la muchacha inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, para mostrar que había notado su presencia. Sus ojos seguían cerrados a pesar de todo.

Ritsu no sabía que la había obligado a hablar a una extraña, pero las palabras resbalaron de sus labios antes que pudiera detenerlas – "Oye, no deberías estar aquí sola, al menos no en este clima sin ningún tipo de ropa abrigadora."

Esperaba que su voz no haya sonado estúpida – la chica lucía sorprendida, pues su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Entonces, una pequeña, melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios. El corazón de Ritsu extrañamente dio un vuelco.

"Está bien. Estoy esperando a alguien."

_Una voz melodiosa, hermosa..._ Ritsu sacudió su cabeza, tratando de cubrir su sonrojo con una brillante sonrisa, "Oh, ya veo. Pero debes estar congelándote… ehm, aquí.

Estaba desconcertada de su propia timidez. _¿Qué le pasó a la gran Ritsu-sama?_ Rodó sus ojos para sí misma mientras se quitaba su bufanda. Ignorando al frió penetrante, gentilmente la envolvió alrededor del delgado cuello de la chica.

La muchacha se estremeció al sentir el contacto, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que era sólo una bufanda. Ritsu frunció el ceño ante los aún cerrados ojos de la chica. _¿Ella es…?_

"Gracias," la chica habló suavemente mientras la triste sonrisa seguía ahí. Largos, pálidos dedos tocaron tentativamente la suave tela, como si tuvieran miedo de romperla.

Justo en el momento en el que Ritsu se iba ofrecer para esperar con ella, el reloj del parque repicó, anunciando que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

"Debe ser el atardecer ahora, ¿no es así?" inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, sus palmas se levantaron para atrapar los copos de nieve que caían. "Debe ser hermoso"

"Ehm, s-si, lo es," Ritsu respondió aturdida, mirando la silueta de la chica bañada bajo la luz del sol. "Um, q-quiero decir no, es algo aburrido, es sólo la puesta de Sol, no es la gran cosa," se corrigió a si misma sonrojándose de nuevo.

La chica no respondió. Entonces se agachó para buscar algo en el suelo. Ritsu rápidamente se agachó también, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Finalmente, debajo de toda esa nieve, encontró un bastón diseñado para un único propósito. _Realmente es ciega... sin embargo tiene hermosos ojos. _Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber de donde había venido esa idea.

Mirando al bastón, preocupada, Ritsu expresó su inquietud. "Um, ¿vas a algún lugar ahora? Lo sé debe ser molesto de mi parte seguir incomodándote, pero el piso debe estar resbaloso y todo eso, ehm, puedo escoltarte o algo, jejeje," su voz se apagó mientras se rascaba el cabello.

La chica le estaba dando la espalda, pero su voz tembló un poco cuando respondió, "Está bien. Sólo voy a casa, y está justo al otro lado de calle. Gracias… por la oferta."

"Ehm, no hay problema, este-" Ritsu se detuvo indecisa. Un nombre estaba en la punta de su lengua pero lo perdió igual que el copo de nieve derritiéndose en su mano.

La chica se giró en silencio, su lustroso cabello negro contrastaba exactamente con la nieve blanca y pura a su alrededor.

"…Mio Akiyama," susurró vacilante.

"Mi… Mio Akiyama…" Ritsu probó el nombre. Ese sentimiento estaba ahí de nuevo. ¿Qué era?

"Puedes… llamarme Mio," Mio trató de devolverle la bufanda, pero Ritsu se negó.

"Oye, al menos estoy usando un abrigo – te lo puedes quedar. No es la gran cosa."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Mio. Ritsu sonrió algo orgullosa.

"Gracias, Ritsu. Adiós."

Ritsu se quedó allí, casi atontada, su mirada estaba completamente fija en Mio hasta que la chica se perdió de vista.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"Hey, nunca le dije mi nombre…"

* * *

"¿Por qué te vas tan apurada, Ricchan?"

"Tengo que ir a un lugar, ¡nos vemos!"

Ritsu podía entender la sorpresa de sus amigas. Demonios, ni siquiera ella podía entender el por qué. Cada día después de la escuela, siempre iba al parque con la esperanza de ver a Mio de nuevo. Ritsu siempre hacía sus asuntos diligentemente, sin perder el tiempo porque quería acabar lo mas pronto posible para ir a al parque.

Cada vez que sus amigas le preguntaban el motivo, Ritsu se negaba a contarles – sentía que era su secreto. Un secreto con el que disfrutaba mucho pasar el tiempo.

Mio siempre estaba allí, debajo del mismo árbol de sakura. La hora podía variar, pero siempre estaba allí, cada día. Y Ritsu se encontraría con ella sin falta. Y se quedaría en compañía de la chica de pelo negro hasta que la nieve fuera demasiado o hasta la puesta de Sol.

Al principio, simplemente intercambiaban algunas palabras, casi todas educadas, a pesar del intento de Ritsu de romper el hielo. Era como si la chica realmente no quisiera hablar de ella.

Aun así la chica nunca le pidió que se fuera – de hecho, Ritsu se atrevería a decir que a Mio le gustaba su compañía, Mio siempre llevaba la bufanda que le dio, y Mio hasta le preguntaba como le iba en la escuela.

De lo que Ritsu pudo deducir, Mio estuvo yendo a la escuela hasta hace poco, por alguna razón desconocida la dejó.

Aunque Ritsu estaba contenta que Mio estuviera dispuesta a compartir tanto con ella. Ritsu quería saber más acerca de la chica – lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta y esas cosas. Todo lo que Mio estuviera dispuesta a compartir.

Aunque esa persistente punzada en su mente era más intensa cuando estaba cerca de Mio, Ritsu aprendió a ignorarla. Le gustaba estar cerca de Mio, y si la pelinegra tenia algo que ver con su memoria, debería haberlo mencionado antes, ¿verdad?

Pero Ritsu podía sentir que Mio era una persona reservada, así que se guardaba las preguntas para si misma. Miró a Mio, notando su pálida piel, delgada figura y las visibles clavículas – Bueno, ¿Quién era ella para ser una entrometida?

"¡Ohh! ¡Nieve rosa! Me preguntó como ocurrió," Ritsu habló emocionada, estirando su mano en espera del inusual copo caído.

Mio se giro guiada por el sonido de su voz, interesada.

"Aw, solo es un pétalo de sakura – espera, ¿Un pétalo de sakura?" Ritsu parpadeó, mirando hacia el marchito árbol. _¿De donde vino entonces?__ No deberían florecer en esta época del año…_

"¿Pétalo de sakura?" Ritsu sonrió ante el tono curioso de Mio.

"Toma-" suavemente tomó la mano de la asustada chica, dirigiéndola hacia la suya. Cuidadosamente, depositó el delicado pétalo en su palma. Ritsu trató de no ser demasiado conciente del contacto.

Inesperadamente, Mio cerró su mano alrededor de la de Ritsu, así estaban tomadas de las manos con el pétalo entre sus palmas.

Ritsu se sintió extrañamente cálida a pesar del clima.

"…es un milagro ¿no es así?" Mio murmuró, casi como si se estuviera hablando a si misma.

_Debe estar hablando del pétalo._ "Si, lo sé. Un árbol de Sakura floreciendo en este clima – nunca oí de eso."

Mio sólo sonrió, la misma sonrisa triste que hacía que el corazón de Ritsu doliera cada vez que la veía.

Ritsu tomó su mano con mas fuerza, y Mio le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

"¿Por qué regresas a casa tan tarde, hermanaf? Mamá se va a enojar"

Ritsu miro a su hermano menor, suspiró irritada, "Que, estoy en mi último año de escuela ¿y todavía tengo hora de llegada? ¡Dame un respiro!"

"Espera, ¿vas a volver a salir? Está realmente oscuro afuera, a pesar que aún son los cuatro"

"Tengo que irme. Sólo vine a dejar mis cosas y a buscar algunos abrigos. Regresaré pronto ¿de acuerdo, Satoshi?" Ritsu suavizó su voz, viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano menor.

Una vez fuera de casa, Ritsu empezó a temblar, a pesar que estaba llevando un grueso abrigo. _Apuesto a que no lleva un abrigo ¡ni siquiera un suéter! Brrrr, que frío. ¿Por qué sigue yendo a ese parque? A quienquiera que esté esperando ¡Nunca aparecerá! Grr, si veo a ese idiota __–_

Ritsu frunció el ceño, furiosa, ante el pensamiento de que alguien haga esperar a una frágil chica como Mio. Simplemente era imperdonable. Pero, gracias a la ausencia de esa persona, puedo pasar tiempo con ella… Ritsu detuvo su tren de ideas, sintiéndose culpable. Constantemente se preguntaba si Mio dejaría de ir al parque si esa persona aparecía realmente, _Ritsu Tainaka_, _chica egoísta._

Efectivamente, Mio seguía allí, más paciente que nunca, y seguía vistiendo el mismo vestido blanco y esa bufanda, nada más. Miró en dirección a Ritsu mientras que ésta se aproximaba a ella, su audición ahora era lo suficientemente aguda como para reconocer los pasos de Ritsu.

"Rayos, Mio, tienes que cuidar más de ti, sabes," Ritsu se quejó a medias, envolviendo el abrigo alrededor de la frágil chica con extrema ternura. Se sonrojó ante la intimidad de su gesto, pero estaba contenta de que Mio no se haya opuesto a ello.

La chica de pelo negro le sonrió, una impresionante sonrisa que casi le quita el aliento a Ritsu. _Finalmente sonrió __– ¡y no con esas sonrisas tristes!_ Ritsu estaba maravillada, más aún por cuanto puede cambiar la apariencia de una persona una simple sonrisa.

"Deberías sonreír más – te queda muy bien."

La sonrisa de Mio vaciló ligeramente. "Ya veo"

Siguió un incomodo silencio; Ritsu pensó que sus palabras habían ofendido a la chica. Mientras se estaba golpeando por ser tan impulsiva, Mio se apoyó en su hombro.

Ritsu se puso tiesa. Un millón de pensamientos incoherentes volaron a través de su mente, y luchó contra la tentación de acercar más a la chica.

"¿Estás bien Mio?" finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

"…¿Me dejarías quedarme así, sólo por un rato mas?" La voz de Mio era tan débil que tuvo que esforzarse para oírla, a pesar que la joven estaba a su lado.

"E-ehm, claro." Sintiéndose más valiente después de eso, Ritsu lentamente rodeó con su brazo a Mio, de modo que la cabeza de la chica descansara en la base de su cuello."

En vez de alejarla, Mio se inclinó más cerca, en busca de más calor.

Ritsu se alegró por la reacción, pero parte de ella se sentía ansiosa.

Mio estaba temblando, y Ritsu sabía que no era por el frío.

* * *

"¡Al fin, vacaciones de navidad!" Ritsu extendió sus brazos al aire, aliviando el dolor en sus músculos.

"Oye Ricchan, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer estofado?"

"Llevaré el chocolate que un amigo mi padre nos dio, Ricchan"

"Será divertido, Ritsu-senpai."

"Ehm, a decir verdad tengo que ir a un lugar. Lo siento, chicas, tal vez la próxima vez." Ritsu se sentía algo mal, viendo las expectantes caras de sus amigas desmoronándose por la decepción. _Bueno, es verdad, Ya no salgo más con ellas. Quiero contarles acerca de Mio - me entenderán, estoy segura. __Pero, realmente no quiero..._

Ritsu estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Mio caminaba hacia ella con pasos inseguros. Salió de sus meditaciones cuando alguien cayó en sus brazos.

"¿M-Mio?"

Mirando al suelo, Ritsu notó que una de las piernas de Mio estaba hundida en un determinado hueco entre la nieve. La jaló rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de cuan ligera era la chica.

Ritsu sintió que había tenido suficiente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Mio, ignorando su grito ahogado.

"¿A quién estas esperando, Mio? Has estado esperando por esta persona quien sabe por cuanto, mientras que ella ni siquiera lo sabe."

Mio no respondió, pero tampoco se alejo del abrazo de Ritsu. Se dio cuenta que Mio estaba temblando otra vez.

"Por favor… me duele verte esperando así. Sólo… sólo deja a esa persona de una vez. No te merece," el coraje Ritsu se desvaneció, pero oprimió su abrazo alrededor de Mio.

"Q-quiero decir, estoy aquí… justo aquí." _¿No soy lo suficientemente buena, Mio?_

La chica de pelo negro se estremeció. El corazón de Ritsu se encogió cuando sintió sus manos empujándola débilmente. A regañadientes, Ritsu liberó a Mio – después de todo, no quería forzar a la chica.

La sonrisa triste estaba de vuelta en los labios de Mio. La joven sin embargo dijo algo inesperado, "¿Eres feliz ahora, Ritsu? ¿Estás… estás feliz con tu vida ahora?"

Ritsu parpadeó, mirando a la chica enfrente de ella. No tenía idea de cómo responder.

Mio levantó la mano ante el silencio de Ritsu. Largos, delicados dedos buscaron el rostro de Ritsu. Automáticamente, Ritsu las tomó con las suyas, dirigiéndolas a su destino.

Cerró los ojos mientras Mio tímidamente sentía su rostro. Ritsu pudo sentir una especie de toque fantasmal recorriendo sus mejillas, párpados, nariz y su frente. Era como si Mio estuviera tratando de 'ver' su rostro

"¿…Mio…?"

Mio se detuvo pero no apartó su mano. Ritsu abrió sus ojos otra vez, mirándola amorosamente. _Si tan sólo pudiera verme. Si tan sólo pudiera ver lo que siento por ella. Apuesto que sería capaz de descifrarlo, si sólo pudiera ver mis ojos…_

"Dime ¿quién eres?"

"Nadie importante," Mio respondió suavemente, apartando su mano. La mejilla de Ritsu fue sofocada inmediatamente por aire frío.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces…?"

Ritsu sostuvo la mejilla de Mio suavemente. Sus ojos vagaron en los rasgos de la chica, cada vez mas cerca –

Sus labios se encontraron en una tímida unión, ni lo suficientemente valiente para continuar, ni dispuesta a separarse. Ritsu cerró los ojos otra vez alentada por la falta de rechazo, y profundizó el beso.

Los labios de Mio eran demasiado suaves, demasiado frágiles, como los pétalos de sakura, como los copos de nieve, como Mio. Los probó suavemente, relajándose cuando sintió a Mio responderle vacilante.

A Ritsu no le importaba que la nieve siguiera cayendo mientras pudiera mantener a Mio cerca, protegiéndola. Todo lo que Ritsu podía sentir era la calidez en sus labios. Sólo la chica entre sus brazos importaba. Todo lo demás era insignificante, incomparable con Mio Akiyama.

De repente, Ritsu pudo saborear sal en sus labios. Confundida los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron solo para ver lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de Mio.

Esa imagen la hizo sentir como si alguien hubiera apuñalado su corazón y lo hubiera torcido.

_La hice llorar…_ Ritsu pensó aturdida, quería limpiar sus lágrimas pero estaba asustada de empeorar la situación.

Entonces Mio hizo algo inesperado otra vez. La chica sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Gracias, Ritsu. Gracias, por estar aquí, conmigo."

El sonido del reloj atravesó el oscurecido cielo, haciendo ecos en el gran parque, casi desolado.

Mio entonces se giró, alejándose de Ritsu, quien seguía congelada incapaz de pensar.

La chica de pelo negro fue rápidamente absorbida por los pétalos blancos que caían en la oscuridad.

* * *

Ritsu hundió su rostro en la almohada, su mente seguía curiosamente en blanco.

Después de regresar anoche a casa, no podía sacar el rostro lloroso de Mio de su cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la vivida pero sombría imagen emergía, grabada para siempre en sus pensamientos.

Reflexionó acerca de las palabras indescifrables de Mio, una y otra vez, pero seguía sin entender la intención de Mio.

Incapaz de dormir, e incapaz de hacer algo más, se quedó acostada en su cama todo el día, ignorando las preguntas de su familia y las llamadas de sus amigas. Ritsu nunca había estado tan frustrada con su perdida de memoria. Sabía que la respuesta estaba allí, tenía que estarlo. ¿Por qué más las lágrimas de Mio le parecían tan familiares?

Y los ojos de Mio. En su mente, Ritsu podía ver un hermoso par de ojos grises, remplazando los cerrados. Tenía que haber conocido a Mio antes de su amnesia. ¿Cómo sabría entonces que los ojos de Mio eran grises? ¿Pero por qué Mio no dijo nada?

¿Por qué Ritsu se sentía como si hubiera visto ese par de ojos hace poco?

_¿Dónde los he visto? Dónde- _Ritsu se sentó abruptamente, su interior se congeló.

Tragó saliva ante la ridícula idea en su cabeza. _No, no, es imposible._

Se obligó a caminar hasta el baño. Tomando un profundo respiro, levantó la mirada.

Un par de ojos grises dolorosamente familiares la miraron. Un par de ojos que se abrían más con horror.

_No. No puede ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? No se supone que deba tener ojos grises. No, se supone que deben ser ámbar… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta las veces en las que me miraba al espejo? ¿Por qué los tengo? Se supone que no deben estar aquí. No son míos. Son de ella. Son de Mio. Son los ojos de Mio –_

Ritsu vomitó allí mismo.

Las nauseas sacudieron su cuerpo mientras imágenes volaban a través de su mente.

"¡MIO!"

Empujó a la chica de pelo negro a la acera. Un dolor insoportable se estrello contra ella momentos después. La última cosa que vio y escuchó fueron los ojos grises de Mio, sus gritos y el chirrido de los neumáticos.

Entonces no supo más.

Ritsu agarró su cabeza, temblando de dolor. _Mio. Mio Akiyama. Mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, la persona que me gusta, mi amor- Había un carro aproximándose a ella. Reaccioné en ese momento. ¿Morí? No, sólo entré en coma ¿verdad? No, no, eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué nadie recuerda a Mio? ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada? ¿Y por qué, por qué tengo los ojos de Mio?_

Ignorando los angustiados gritos de su familia, Ritsu salió de su casa con un sólo objetivo en mente.

Miró desesperadamente alrededor del vacío patio, buscando en cada esquina del parque una señal de la chica de cabello negro.

Pero, no había nadie allí.

_No, no entres en pánico. Cálmate, Ritsu Tainaka. Mio dijo que vivía justo al cruzar la calle. Tus preguntas serán respondidas después. Sólo cálmate._ Mordió su puño, temblando. _Necesitas calmarte._

Difícilmente contuvo su alivio cuando vio el letrero de "Akiyama" – estaba en un lugar diferente a como lo recordaba, pero al menos estaba ahí. Había respuestas.

La Señora Akiyama respondió la puerta, luciendo exacto como en su recientemente recuperada memoria.

"Hola, Sra. Akiyama, podría hablar con Mio-" Ritsu se desvaneció ante la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la mujer.

"Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco?"

Ritsu parpadeó, mirando a la mujer en silencio.

"¿Y quién es esa Mio de la que hablas?"

Ritsu abrió su boca y la cerró, tratando decir algo, lo que sea.

"¿...su hija...?" jadeó Ritsu, su mente estaba llena de miedo.

"Lo siento, pero debes haberte equivocado de casa. Mi esposo y yo no tenemos hijos," Había una expresión de molestia e inquietud en el rostro de la mujer.

Tropezándose al retroceder, con el corazón palpitante de terror, Ritsu huyó sin dar una segunda mirada.

_No, esto no puede ser._

Fuera de si, Ritsu retornó a aquel vacío patio con la esperanza de ver a la chica de pelo negro con el ondulante vestido blanco.

"¡Mio! ¡MIO!"

La llamó una y otra vez, odiando la forma en que su voz resonaba en el área vacía.

_¿Por qué no aparece? ¡Usualmente aparece a esta hora! _

"¡MIO!"

Entonces, algo golpeó su nariz. Miró el pétalo rosado en su temblorosa mano, sorprendida. Miró al anteriormente árbol marchito de sakura. De algún modo en medio de la agitada nieve, el árbol había florecido, sus pétalos suaves caían lentamente con los copos de nieve, rosa y blanco se volvían uno.

A pesar de la impresionante belleza, a pesar del extraordinario fenómeno, Ritsu sólo podía ver gris a su alrededor. Era cierto que la sakura era deslumbrante, decorando el firmamento azul acompañado de la nieve. Pero fue una belleza efímera – que desapareció rápidamente devorado por la noche, cruelmente arrancado su glamour por la estación.

Igual que Mio.

Lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Ritsu mientras gritaba una y otra vez, gritando hasta que su voz se volvió ronca y gruesa por la angustia.

No supo cuando colapso en la nieve. No supo cuando dejó de gritar. Sólo estaba más o menos conciente de un peso acumulado sobre su espalda. Miró pasivamente como los pétalos rosas aterrizaban a su alrededor. Persuadiéndola.

Ritsu cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

_

* * *

_

_"Así que eres tú esta vez. Que ironía. Los humanos nunca dejan de interesarme."_

_"…dónde esta Mio."_

_"¿Ella? Es muy tarde para esa niña. Ya ha pagado su precio."_

_"No me importa si es tarde o no. Déjame pagar por ella. No me importa lo que me pase. Por favor, sólo sálvala."_

_"Curioso, que curioso. Ustedes dos hablan de la misma forma. Aún así es un precio que no puedes pagar."_

"_Haré lo que sea, lo que sea."_

_"Esa chica ha acortado su tiempo de vida sólo para salvarte. Eso no es todo – perdiste tus ojos en ese accidente automovilístico, así que te dio los suyos. Y por todo este trabajo, renunció a su propia existencia – los recuerdos que la gente tenía de ella fueron eliminados."_

_"…"_

_"Le dije que sería más fácil que viniera conmigo, en vez quedarse en ese mundo. Pero, la humana rechazó la oferta. Me dijo que esperaría."_

_"Estoy aquí. Recuerdo todo ahora. ¡No tiene que esperar más!"_

"_Como he dicho, ya es demasiado tarde. Lo supiste siempre, ¿no? Esa niña no esta en buena forma. Y además se suponía que tenia que morir." _

_"Toma mi vida a cambio."_

_"No es vida por vida, humano. No funciona de esa manera."_

"_¡Entonces dime que es lo que tengo que hacer, por favor!"_

"_Se supone ibas a tener una larga vida, humano. Bueno, todo ha cambiado – He visto tu determinación, la de ambas. Bien. Tu vida será acortada, mucho, añadiéndosela a la de la chica. De ese modo, las dos morirán al mismo tiempo._

_"…está bien… Al menos… al menos, estaremos juntas."_

* * *

Ritsu parpadeó

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta: Los ojos grises de Mio completamente abiertos, el camión que se acercaba, y ella, acercándose a la chica de pelo negro.

Pero, en vez de empujar a Mio, la jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

El ruidoso camión atravesó a las dos chicas mientras caían a la acera.

Ritsu sostuvo a Mio entre sus brazos fuertemente, y ésta no tuvo intención de levantarse.

Las dos miraron hacia el claro cielo, sin preocuparse por la creciente multitud a su alrededor.

"Mio. No me dejes otra vez."

Pétalos rosas volaron con el viento bajo el cielo azul, recordándoles severamente acerca de su corta vida. Sin embargo, incluso entonces esa belleza efímera era irremplazable – eso no volvería a ocurrir. Breve o no, necesitan atesorar cada momento que tengan juntas.

Era precisamente porque fue tan fugaz que pudo ser tan hermoso.

Mio hundió la cara en la camisa de Ritsu, asintiendo y abrazándola con fuerza.

"…idiota, no hagas algo así nunca más."

Ritsu sintió que su camisa se humedecía con lágrimas.

Sus propias mejillas estaban húmedas también.

"No lo haré," respondió suavemente, "Estamos juntas. Eso es todo lo que importa."

* * *

.

.

.

Ok, tal vez algunas personas nos quieran lastimar por tanto drama, pero prometo que los proximos trabajos serán menos "dramaticos"... Bueno, no lo sé, cuando una historia me llega, no mas no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y tengo que traducirla ^^

A por cierto, ahora si habla Adri, esta historia es de **AdrenaVeris, **aunque creo que ya lo dije, de todos modos, lo recalco, espero les haya gustado... porque es una de nuestras favoritas (osea de mi Socia y mia)

Cualquier tipo de Review es bien recibida. Gracias a todas las personas que siempre esperan estos trabajos, sin ustedes ya me habría aburrido XD

Y una cosa más, SE ACERCA EL 14 DE FEBRERO! significa que un montón de "locas" haran historia melosas y romanticas a mas no poder, así que creo que tendre mas trabajo.

Saludos. Yo Fuera


End file.
